UhOh
by Xigo
Summary: Link has finally made his way up Ganon's Tower to Ganondorf; but he's got one big problem.......
1. Chapter 1

Uh-Oh...  
By LittleLink  
  
Author's Notes Hey, it's LittleLink once again with a really short, stupid, yet funny story. I have no idea what brought this up, but I was thinking one day about Zelda stuff and thought of what would happen in this situation. The only real point to this is the ending. The story is about when Link goes up Ganon's Tower and meets him at the top, and then the funny comes in. And I do not own Zelda or anything like that just for all your info. (Pretty darn obvious though)  
  
Link had finally completed all of the barriers in Ganondorf's Castle. He had defeated all the enemies, solved all the puzzles, and shut off their energy force to Ganon's Tower. The purple barrier of dark power disappeared, and Link finally entered it.  
  
He walked into the first room and noticed four Fire Keese flying in the air above him. They all flew at him, and Link quickly and effortlessly took them out. He then ran up the flight of stairs and ran into the next floor.  
  
He walked in, and was attacked by two Dinolfos. The cunning lizard-warriors used some swift speed and their swords to battle Link. But the Master Sword soon disposed of them, and Link ran up the next flight of stairs.  
  
He soon came to the second floor and was forced to fight two Stalfos. They each gave a toothless grin and attacked with their red, jagged blades. Link fought the one, and after five hits of the Master Sword, killed it. The other rushed at him, and Link repeated the process to finish it off. Once their bones disappeared, a treasure chest appeared in the room. Link opened it up, and pulled out the Boss Key. He left the room, and went up his third flight of stairs.  
  
He ran up and up, and soon came to a room where two Iron Knuckles stood in front of the door. One was black and gold, while the other was white and gold. Link ran at them and attacked with the Master Sword. They came to life, and attacked Link with their huge battleaxes. The battle was tough and painful, but soon Link destroyed their outer armor. They grew quicker, but much weaker and Link finally took them out. Once they were defeated, Link ran up another flight of stairs and came to a locked door. He opened it up with the Boss Key, and walked into a large room with a pillar in the center. He destroyed the numerous pots around for hearts, magic jars, rupees, and arrows. When he finished, he ran to the other door, and went up the final flight of stairs.  
  
He ran up the incredibly long and red carpeted stairs and heard Gnondorf's organ all around him. This would be the battle that would be the decider of Hyrule's fate; he could not lose. He soon came to the door, and opened it up. He walked into the room, and saw Ganondorf playing his organ and Zelda floating above in her pink crystal prison. The Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand, the Triforce of Courage glowed on Link's, and the Triforce of Power glowed on Ganondorf. He soon stopped playing, but didn't turn around to look at Link.  
  
"The Triforce parts are resonating" he began, "they are becoming one again. The two Triforce parts I could not capture on that day seven years ago, I never expected they'd be hidden within you two.." Ganondorf now laughed wickedly. He turned at Link, and smiled. "These toys are too powerful for you, I command you return them to me!" he shouted, and shot a huge amount of dark energy at Link. It pounded against him, and Navi couldn't take much more.  
  
"Link, the waves of darkness are too powerful, I can't help you!' she cried, "I'm sorry Link!" Link now looked a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, but we have another problem Navi.." He replied.  
  
"What's that?" she asked. Link gulped in nervousness and worry.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom...REALLY bad..."  
  
Ending Author Notes Stupid? You bet it is! I just wanted to do this though, 'cause it made me laugh when I thought of it. Well, hope it made some of ya laugh also! P.S. Look my big Zelda story, Link's Little Brother, it's awesome!  
LittleLink GodzillaKid1965@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Author's Notes:

Howdy Neighbor!!! Well, I've noticed that in a couple of the reviews, people had said I should continue this. Well ya know what............I AM! Yep, this'll be the sequel and ending to this short and very dumb story. I had time today, so I figured I finish this up before I go back to my other fic...oh well just read and review!!

Navi's very small eyes bugged out.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!!?????" she screamed. Link nodded, and began sweating bullets.  
  
"Yeah, and it's really bad....." he answered beginning to do odd dances and movements to kinda ease the discomfort.  
  
"Link you're an idiot why in the name of the Goddesses do you have to go now!!!??? You're about to fight Ganondorf and save Hyrule and Zelda!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Well it's not my fault!!" Link yelled back. Ganondorf hovered in the air watching the two bicker. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhhhhh.....what are you two doing?" he asked. They both stopped, and Link turned around.  
  
"Hold on minute please......." He said, and jumped down to the area below the throne room. Ganondorf and Navi both hovered as they listened. They heard a "zip" and then the sound of a running liquid (I don't wanna get too crude here) They both cocked an eyebrow, and they heard Link say "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh........" He soon came back up and jumped over to Navi. "Alright I'm finished Navi" he stated. Ganondorf looked curious.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Link once again turned around.  
  
"Oh, I just went to the bathroom down there, don't worry we can fight now." He answered. Ganondorf's eyes bugged out and he looked afraid.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!" he shouted. Suddenly the entire tower began to shake, and it slowly crumbled. "NO!!! My tower's collapsing because of your over-active bladder Link!!! Curse you!!!!!!!!!!!" Ganondorf then fell down into the abyss with the great pillar as he screamed. Link looked confused, and Zelda appeared in her crystal prison as the ceiling broke apart.  
  
"Link, the tower is going down, we must escape now!" she said, "follow me!" She then began to make her way down the staircases, and Link followed. They both ran as fast as they could, and avoided all the enemies and falling building pieces as they advanced to the ground. They soon came to the exit, and made it out just in time. The entire tower collapsed, and destroyed the castle with it. There was a ton of debris and smoke everywhere as Ganon's Tower went down. Soon everything stopped. And Zelda gave a sigh of relief. "It's over, it's finally over" she began as she turned to Link, "Thank you Link for saving me, I am eternally grateful for your incredible courage....." Link still looked curious.  
  
"Yeah no prob Zelda, but why the heck did the tower collapse?" he asked.  
  
"Because when you went to the bathroom, it destroyed the foundation of the tower, making it crumble....." she answered. Link looked a little worried.  
  
"Whoa.......maybe I should get that checked out by my doctor......" he stated. Zelda smiled.  
  
"Well Link, before we leave, is there anything you'd like as a reward for saving me?" she asked. Link gave a big grin and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, is there any way I can have a portable, very easy to carry toilet!?" he asked sounding excited and eager. Zelda gave Link that strange look, but pulled out a toilet handle from her pocket.  
  
"Here" she said handing it to Link, "just pretend you're really flushing a toilet with it, and a toilet will appear." Link smiled, and took it.  
  
"Thanks Zelda this is awesome!!!" he replied. Zelda rolled her eyes but smiled.  
  
"Whatever Link, let's just go" Link nodded, and the two walked off. And from that day forward, Link always made sure to go to the bathroom before every boss fight.  
  
Ending Author's Notes: Well I say I typed this thing in either 20 minutes or less!!! Hope ya liked the ending to this crazy fic!


End file.
